Paperwork
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: A 2P!Italy x 1P!Germany story. Ludwig has been swamped with paperwork recently and Luciano wants some attention from him. Will they find a way to make time for each other? Well Luciano will make SURE Ludwig makes some time for him one way or another. (Slightly lemonish at the end)


**Hello! This is the first of many One-Shots of pairings I ship! This one I call Lucwig, meaning Ludwig x Luciano. So read and enjoy! Also it's a bit lemonish at the end. Just a bit. **

**Pairing: 2P!Italy x 1P!Germany **

**Paperwork**

Luciano smiled as he sat down on Ludwig's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Ludwig was sitting in his office and filling out some paperwork as Luciano decided to slip into his lap. The German sighed.

"Yes Luciano. Did you want something?" He continued filling out the paperwork.

Luciano pouts. "Awh. Can't I come and see how my favorite German is doing~?" He grins and pecks his lips.

Ludwig blushed slightly and sets down his pen. "Well. I suppose it's alright. I just have a lot of paperwork to go through."

Luciano pecked his lips. "Oh come oooon~! Can't you forget about the paperwork for a few minutes." He pouts.

Ludwig sighed. "Well...not really. I've put this off for to long. I have made exceptions before but I really have to get this done Luciano. Just wait out in the living room."

Luciano pouted and slipped out from his lap and crossed his arms. "Fine..." He sighed as he walked out his office and closed the door behind him. He walked down stairs to the living room and flopped down on the couch. He took out his phone and started playing a game.

After 20 minutes Luciano got up and walked back up to Ludwig's office and poked his head in. "Luuuuddddyyyy~ You done?"

"Nien. But I should be done soon." He didn't look up from his paperwork.

Luciano pouted and sighed closing the door and going back to the couch. He decided to close his eyes. "Stupid paperwork...keeping me away from my Luddy..." He sighed muttering to himself.

About another 20 more minutes later Ludwig sighed and finished his paperwork and set down his pen. "Finally." He got up and straitened himself out. He headed down the stairs to the living room. "Luciano I finished my paperwork-" He blinked and stopped looking at the sleeping Italian on the couch. He smiled softly. He gently picked him up bridal style and walked back up the stairs to his room and lied him down. He took off his jacket leaving on his black tank top as he lied down next to him and brought him close and closed his eyes falling asleep.

Luciano had groaned softly and opened his eyes a bit. "Luddy's bedroom...?" He looked over to see a sleeping Germany and smiled. "Oh Luddy." He smiled and kissed his forehead. He lied back down next to him and nuzzled into his chest falling back to sleep.

About an hour later Ludwig woke up and yawned rubbing his eyes. He looked down at Luciano and smiled lightly. The Italian groaned softly and shifted as he started to wake up. He looked up at Ludwig and smiled.

"Are you done now...?" He tilted his head and rubbed his eyes.

Ludwig chuckles and pecks his lips. "Ja. I'm done. Now what was it you wanted to do?"

Luciano grinned big and sat up. "Come on! I wanna go out on a date. I don't get to see you that often Luddy." He smiles as he takes his hand.

Ludwig chuckles as he gets up. "Alright. Alright. A date it is then."

Luciano grinned big and claps. "Yay! A date with my Luddy!"

The two spent the rest of the day together and slept at Luddy's house. Luciano curled up in to him as Ludwig held him close.

The Next Day

Luciano awoke in an empty bed and pouted rolling over to the still warm part of the bed Ludwig was sleeping on not to long ago. He lied there for a few minutes before getting up and stretching. He wore his boxers and a tank top as he walked down the hall. He stopped at the open office door and walked in.

"Luuuuudddddyyyyy! MORE paperwork?" He pouts.

Ludwig nods. "Ja...more paperwork. Sorry, my boss just sent me some more...I'll be done later."

Luciano sighed and looked down holding his hands behind his back. "Fine...but I'm not leaving this time." He sat down on the couch in the office and took out his phone.

Ludwig continued filling out his paperwork and rubbed his temples. About 15 minutes later Ludwig sighed and set down his pen.

Luciano perked up and smiled. "Done?"

He looked at him and shook his head. "Nein. Just taking a little break. My hand is starting to get tired."

The 2Ptalian pouted and got up. "Alright Luddy. I've been veeeery patient with you and your paperwork. You know patience is something I really lack it, but being with you has made me a little bit more patient. But I'm done."

Ludwig blinked and looked at him. "Luciano. Please. I REALLY have to finish this paperwork."

He rolled his eyes and took the pen from his hand and tossed it across the room. He grinned big as he pushed all the papers off his desk making Ludwig glare slightly at him.

"Really Luciano I don't have TIME for your shenanigans right now! I ha-" Before he could say anymore Luciano had smashed their lips together in a deep longing kiss.

Ludwig tried to pull away, but Luciano kept a form grip on his shirt. Ludwig moaned softly and started to slowly kiss back. "Da-damn it Luciano..." He muttered into the kiss. Luciano grinned and nipped at his bottom lip. Ludwig parted his lips and Luciano stuck his tongue into his mouth and started explore his mouth cave.

Ludwig couldn't take it anymore. He broke the kiss, leaving a trail of spit and panting as he stood up and pulled Luciano on to the desk and lied him on his back. He got over top of him and kisses him deep on the lips. Luciano was taken a bit by surprise but grinned big and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Ludwig moaned and grinds against Luciano's need making the Italian moan and arch his back a little bit. The German moved down to kiss and suck on his neck, nipping his sensitive areas, then kissing them. Luciano moaned and gripped the back of his shirt moving his head so he has more room to reach his neck.

Luciano panted and moaned. "Lu-Luddy...take me. Damn it take me now." Luciano had started to get excited and it was starting to be known by now, since it was poking at Ludwig.

Ludwig chuckled lightly against his skin. "Alright. If that's what you want." He starts to undo his belt and taps his chin. He moves Luciano's arms from around his neck and pins them above his head before tying his hands together with his belt. "Since I know you enjoy bondage."

Luciano chuckles and smirks. "Oh you know me so well Luddy and I love you for it." He chuckles.

Ludwig chuckles and kisses him deep on the lips as he starts to undo his lovers belt.

"Hey Lud-" Gilbert blinked and stopped at the door looking at the two half way into doing each other on Ludwig's desk. He couldn't help but laugh and hold his stomach. "O-oh! Di-didn't mean to...walk in on your pa-HAHAHAHAH! PAPERWORK!" He laughed walking back down the hall.

Ludwig and Luciano looked at each other blushing pretty bad.

"You should go close the door and lock it." Luciano looked over at the door.

Ludwig nodded and got up closing the door and locking it. "Now back to business." He walked back over and climbed back on his desk and kissed Luciano deep on the lips unbuttoning his pants.

The two grinned at each other. No matter how much paperwork Ludwig may get he will always find time for his Luci. Or Luciano will just move it off his desk and make him have time with him. Either way it ends happily for the both of them.


End file.
